Unforgettable Summer
by littlespongecake
Summary: A story of the marauders and Lily as best friends. Full summary inside...If you read please review, thank you! :)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Swimming and Pizza 

By: Katie Broaddus

DISCLAIMER: I don't wanna get sued so I want you all to know that these are not my characters and my ideas. I only own the characters you don't recognize.

A/N: This is my first shot at writing fanfiction ever! I've been reviewing for a while and decided I wanted to write my own story, so please be nice with the reviews, I will take healthy, polite criticism though.

Full Summary: This story begins when Lily's two twin best friends, Annabel and Jessica Brooks spend the summer with her, but little did they know that James lived next door, and he was also inviting his friends over for the summer. The girls are in for a surprise! A story of love, fun, and best friends.

And now the story begins...

"Come on the water's nice and cool," coaxed Sirius as he edged towards the end of the pool.

Annabel backed away; afraid she was going to pull him in. She had slightly curly tan hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had sparkly blue eyes and a pale look to her.

She was wearing a coral pink lacy bikini and had a fuzzy towel draped around her waist.

Jessica had a rainbow beach ball in her hands. She was on the other side of the pool and chucked it at Sirius's head. Jessica was very daring and outgoing, she and her twin had nothing in common except their looks. Jessica and Annabel had the same hair and skinny figure, but Jessica had greenish eyes and wasn't as pale. She was wearing a lime green halter-top swimsuit with boy cut shorts.

Sirius whipped around when the ball hit his head and hopped out of the pool.

"You're gonna pay for that one Brooks!"

Jessica's eyes narrowed and a 'come get and get me' look appeared her face. She stood near the pool and waited until Sirius was right before her, she stuck out her foot and tripped him. He fell right into the pool, just as she planned, but unfortunately for her, he grabbed her arm and she went down with him.

Everyone started to laugh as the two started a splashing war.

"All right you two, stop your flirting and come get some pizza," said James as he came in with a couple of boxes in his arms.

Annabel could tell he was having trouble carrying them so naturally, she performed an act of kindness and she rushed over to help him.

"Where's Lily?"

And as if it was her cue, Lily came running up to James with six cans of soda pop in her arms. She set them down quickly, picked up one, and shook it.

"Hello James," said Lily tapping him on the shoulder with her index finger and grinning dreamily.

He turned around and smiled his cocky smile.

"So how about that kiss Evans?"

Lily laughed lightly as she watched every one of her friends staring at her waiting for her usual response, that is insulting him in every possible way.

"Of course Jamsie, now close you eyes..."

She took the can that she had shook up earlier and opened it up in his face as soon as he had closed his eyes.

His eyes shot open, and mouth dropped in defeated when the orange soda sprayed all over the top half of his body.

She shoved the half-empty soda can into his arms and skipped off to the pizza boxes.

"Ooo, I'm good"

Annabel giggled and gave her friend a high five.

Lily was wearing a black strapless one-piece swimsuit.

The friends would be entering their last year at Hogwarts next year, and planned to make their last summer together an unforgettable one.

"So, Lily and Annabel aren't wet yet..." Said Remus innocently as he exchanged an evil glance at Sirius.

"Uh-oh," said Annabel as she got up from her seat and Lily followed suit.

Remus and Sirius also had abandoned their seats and were now chasing the girls around the pool. James finally decided to join in after he had gotten over his fit of laughter.

It was a rather hilarious sight to see four sixteen going on seventeen year olds running around a swimming pool like young toddlers.

James came up behind Lily and pushed her in.

"Ooo, I'm good!" Mimicked James. He put on a proud smirk. Lily just watched from inside the pool, she was utterly disgusted, and wondered silently how she missed seeing James coming behind her.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus had ganged up on Annabel and were dragging her to he side of the pool.

"Oh, don't bother guys, she is totally afraid of water and as stubborn as a cow!" said Jessica as she finished her last slice of pizza.

"Excuse me! I can eat you ya know!" Said Annabel bringing herself to full height and placing her hands on her hips.

The boys took this chance to push her overboard.

She screamed and when she bobbed to the surface the boys watched in delight.

"C-c-c-coldddd," she shivered.

"What do you mean by eat her?" Asked Remus curiously. He reached out a hand to help Annabel out of the water; he had had his fun and was ready to become his usual polite, charming self again.

"Yeah Annabella," Piped in Lily.

Even though Lily knew exactly what her friend was talking about, she always liked to joke with her friend about it.

"One: don't ever call me Annabella again, and Two: you should know why," Replied Annabel giving her friend Lily a look that said 'you spill it and I won't ever trust you again'.

"Of course I know, you trust meeeee," Lily dragged out the last word and looked at the boys, practically begging them to ask.

"Who's up for a game of truth or dar-" but Jessica was cut off by the calling of Lily's mother,

"Time to come inside dears, it's getting dark."

"Why don't we just come by later, " said Sirius with a wink.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

Were the three girls replies as they rushed to pick up their towels.

"See ya then boys," said Jessica, and she blew them a kiss.

Sirius raised his hand and pretended to catch the kiss and place it on his cheek.

This made the girls laugh as they ran home with light hearts. They had something to look forward too, even though they were just friends with the marauders, it was beginning to become a bit more inside the back of the girl's heads. Maybe, just maybe they were beginning to develop a crush on the marauders.

A/N: Please, please, please, please review! I am planning a couple chapters out of this story but would like to know if you want me to continue, if I don't think I have enough reviewers, I'll probably stop writing this story. I only wanna write to make the people who read this happy (aren't I such a kiss up!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but Annabel and Jessica Brooks 

A/N: I need some reviews, personally I love this story and would love to go on with it, but if I don't have any reviews I might be forced to stop.

On with the story...

The three girls drifted into Lily's bedroom hardly hearing Lily's mother giving them instructions.

"You girls should all take a shower first, then get you pajamas on, and go straight to sleep, I wouldn't want you girls to be grouchy."

Lily's mother, Rebecca, smiled and shut the door.

As soon as she had left, Jessica sighed, collapsed on Lily's bed, and said in a dreamy tone,

"Sirius is _such_ a heartthrob!"

"Oh Jess, you are a suck up to anyone with good hair," said Lily as she edged towards her bathroom door.

"I'll take a shower first."

"Don't use up all the hot water!" Shouted Jessica.

Lily laughed and Jessica shook her head with a huge grin on her face.

Annabel was sitting bolt upright in a lounge chair in the corner.

Jessica glanced at her sister and giggled,

"Lounge chairs are for lounging."

Jessica walked over and pushed Annabel into a lounge position.

Annabel got off the chair and went to Lily's bed.

Jessica joined her; she was being unusually mopey today.

"Annabel you aren't kidding anyone, what's wrong?" Jessica asked sweetly and curiously.

"Well...full moon in two days," she trailed off not looking her twin in the eye. Jessica began to know this was a sure sign of lying.

"Liar, I know there is something else. Unfortunately for you, I'm your sister and I'm going to find out what it is eventually."

Annabel looked up at her sister with tears forming in her eyes in her eyes.

Jessica's stern expression turned to a 'I'm-really-sorry-I-asked' expression.

She pulled her sister towards her and gave her a nice long hug rocking her side to side. Jessica knew her sister must go through a lot of pain. Not just from the transformation of becoming a werewolf once a month, but being an outcast.

Lily tiptoed in the room with her pick poke-a-dot pajamas on. She was brushing her soaking wet hair.

"Who wants to go next?"

Annabel looked up and walked to the door.

Jessica just smiled at Annabel.

As soon as she had gotten fully in the bathroom and turned the water on, Lily asked,

"What's up with her?" She pointed her finger to the bathroom door.

"I...don't. Know really, full moon is coming up, but she normally doesn't cry like that." Jessica said, she sounded slightly worried.

"Do you think there's something she's not telling us?" Said a voice from the doorway.

Lily and Jessica gasped and looked towards the door only to see the marauders standing there curiously.

"Sirius!" Whined James "You weren't supposed to comment until after we found out what they were talking about."

"Good thing you didn't, we would have been skinned alive," Said Lily motioning the boys into her room, and closing the door softly behind her.

"Where is Annabel?" Asked Remus looking around the room.

Just then Annabel poked her head out from behind the door, all she had on was a towel that covered only the parts of her she didn't want anyone to see.

"Say Lily, did you see where my pajam-" But she cut her self off when she saw the boys in the room. Her eyes widened, she let out a small squeak and slammed the door shut.

Lily walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed a pair of baby blue pajamas with full and crescent moons on them.

She opened the door and threw them in. Then Lily retreated to the bed, where she was before.

"She'll be out in a minute," said Jessica.

"I have an idea!" Said Lily looking over to the corner of her room in excitement.

"We can try on our new dresses and outfits!"

"Yeah!" Said Sirius sitting down in the lounge chair with a huge smile on his face.

"Sirius, Remus, James, you are not staying in here to watch us dress." Said Jessica with no expression.

"We have no wear else to go," Said James trying to think up a believable excuse.

Lily looked horrified and pushed them out the door.

"Come back in five minutes, you can find something to eat in the fridge if you want to."

Annabel came out of the bathroom trying not to be noticed.

"Hi there Anna, nice pj's" Said Sirius with a cocky grin on his face.

"I don't like the moon," said Remus absent mindly.

Annabel looked down at her baby blue nightgown with moons on it, and then laughed at them.

"Neither do I, especially, that one," She pointed to a full moon on her shoulder.

Jessica smiled and then came back to reality,

"Okay out of here all of you! We'll call you back in when we're done, and Sirius don't you even think about bursting in while we're changing!"

Sirius's expression died a little and said,

"Nothing of the sort, that would be rude."

The boys walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Okay what shall I put on first, in other words what will make Sirius swoon the most?" Asked Jessica holding up two different dresses. One short, sleek, and black, and one long, lavender, and strapless.

"Definitely the short one," said Lily holding up a short lime green dress to complement her eyes. It had two layers to it, one shimmery, and one silky.

Annabel reached in her bag and pulled out a short white dress with one strap. It was lacy at the bottom of the dress and at the top.

Lily smiled and opened her closet door to show a whole lot of high-heeled stilettos, and dress shoes.

Annabel picked out white ones, Jessica Black ones, and Lily green ones.

Now all that was left was make-up.

The girls giggle and started singing songs and dancing while putting on lip-gloss at the same time.

Meanwhile outside Lily's bedroom in the kitchen, the boys were making popcorn.

Sirius was sliding across the floor back and forth, imitating the girls singing.

Remus and James laughed.

"What do you think they are doing in there," asked James with a small smile appearing on his face.

"It obvious isn't it, they are putting dresses make-up, and pretty shoes on to see if it'll phase us," Said Remus walking over to the microwave and pulling out a popcorn bag.

"I CALL DIBS ON JESSICA!" Said Sirius suddenly.

"Shhhh!" Implored Remus and James.

"You'll wake Lily's parents," said Remus.

"By the way what do think Annabel meant when she said she hated moons and smiled, do you think she knows?" Asked Remus pretending he didn't care even though he did.

"I don't know Mooney maybe she's a werewolf too." Laughed James.

"And they call it puppy love," Sang Sirius as he popped a couple of pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

Annabel came around the corner and walked into the kitchen.

She was beautiful; she was wearing the white dress and a shoe, had curled her hair, and was wearing some mascara, pink lip-gloss, and glittery white eye shadow.

She had a curious and yet amused look on her face and asked,

"Huh?"

"Oh, we were just wondering if you were a werewolf," Said James without thinking, he was too busy staring at her glory.

Jessica walked in, looking just as pretty, with a black dress on, mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip-gloss on and said,

"Why would you think that?"

Lily came in after her with her hair up in a pony tail with some pieces down that floated around her face, she had on mascara, light green eye shadow, some blush, and clear lip-gloss.

"How about that game of truth or dare?" She said innocently and skipped off into her room.

The other's followed.

The boys just stared in amazement.

"Yep, we were phased all right," whispered Sirius, "and look at that butt!"

Sirius was looking at Jessica. He had never noticed her before, but was now beginning to actually like her. Same for Remus, she used to just be friends with the girls but was beginning to develop a crush on Annabel. James had always loved Lily, but tonight he only loved her more.

Maybe being just friends wasn't enough for them...


End file.
